A Vampire and Me
by PIEisFANTASTIC2
Summary: I went to school one morning and saw her... My first fanfic so don't expect perfection.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello PIE here and welcome to my first fanfic. Hope you like it review it so I know. Thanks! **_

I lived a very normal teenage boy life. I played football, played video games and many other things. I even had a few great friends. But I said those things as if they were past tense, that's because the are. Things were normal until I met her...

It was 6:50 in the morning and I had just gotten on the bus to go to school. That was when I first saw her, across the street at the gas station. I don't know if you think love at first sight is real, but I bieleved so right then, because I was in love.

The bus got to school and I went inside. I sat down at my friends' table and tried to talk to them as if I wasn't in deep thought about her.

"So, Alex, anything up?" that was my friend Caleb, he always notices something out of place, feeling or person wise. "Yeah Alex, what's up, you seem off today." that was my friend Branch, I always make him laugh in the morning no matter my mood, and yet I still haven't yet.

I slightly blush at the thought of it, but my too observent friend, Chase seems to it. "OMG! Guys, I think he has a huge crush on somebody!" Damn! No hiding it now. I started to speak, " Maybe I..." my voice was cut off when the school principle picked up the mic to speak.

"Lady's and gentlemen, we have a new student! Her name is Claire!" The whole student body said, "HI CLAIRE!" but I didn't say anything, I was admiring her beauty.

She was kind of short, maybe 5' 2'', about my height. Bright blond hair, which looked like it would feel like silk, perfect body and slightly pale. Hmm... never heard that one before have you?

I walked to my first period class to find Claire, sitting at the once empty desk in class, and it was next to mine! I walked in as normal as I could and got my supplies out for the class. I said hi to her.

"Hi Claire, I'm Alex, if you any help getting around today, come find me and I'll help you."

"Hello Alex, nice to meet you. But I don't think I'll need any help today but thanks!" I gave a small frown at her words but at least she was kind about it. That thought made me smile.

You see, I'm not the most attractive or someone you don't feel like being nice too, I'm a little overweight, a little of a temper and a low sense of humor, sometimes it's higher than others.

Class started not too long after our greeting and when it ended 45 minutes later I asked Claire what her schedule was. She told me her schedule and it's the same as mine!

Lunch came after fourth period and I sat down at my normal lunch table. Chase was first to speak, " You like her don't you?"

"Who?" I replied.

"Don't pull that crap with me, just tell me!"

Caleb spoke next, "Yeah Alex do you?"

Then it was Branch, "C'mon man, tell us!

I wanted to tell them no but here goes, "Maybe I d..." That was when she sat down, next to me! At the guys table! She didn't say anything, just picked at her tray. I spoke to her, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't eat school lunch"

"I get that, it's usually cold or barely warm and gross tasting."

" Yeah..." It looked like she was trying to build up the courage to tell me something. About 30 seconds later, she spoke, "Will you meet me... after school... by the busses?"

"Sure, what do you want to tell me?"

"I can't tell you right now it's kind of private."

"Oh... ok" She got up and walked away.

5 seconds later Chase said, "Someone's got a girlfriend!"

"Chase shut up even I don't know that." I didn't speak much more the rest of the day, I was too busy thinking about what Claire wanted to tell me.

The final bell rang, I ran to my locker, put my stuff away and ran to the busses as fast as I could. I couldn't find Claire. "Claire?" That was when I was pulled behind a bush to see Claire, staring at me. She spoke first. "Umm... I don't know how to say this. But... I think I love you."

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! Just be here next week for chapter 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! PIE here, welcome to chapter 2 of this fanfic. This is chapter 1 in Claire's POV.**_

Damn new school, damn new town and delicious feeding grounds. I always hate moving.

I'm at this stupid gas station, not knowing when I need to leave for my stupid new school. Then I see a school bus, going in the direction of the school. "This early?" I thought aloud.

Something was different about one of the boys on the bus, was he one of the turntables? A turntable is a human that can be turned once bitten. Did I mention that I'm not human, I'm a vampire.

That doesn't matter right now though, I'm on my way to school. West Vigo I believe. I hope that boy is there.

The principle has just announced my arrival, I hate that. I also hate it when I get eyes from all the boys, I HATE that! But I do see one thing I like, it's the boy. That's when I felt weird, was it love?

I got to my first period class early, got my desk and sat down. That is when that boy walked in and sat down, next to me. He told me that his name Alex and he would help me around if I got lost, but I said no thanks. He seemed disappointed.

Alex asked me about my schedule, we figured out the we have the same scedual, except that I have band and he has choir, what a bummer.

Now it was time for lunch, I got some even though I don't eat. I found where Alex was sitting and sat down next to him. He listened to me when I told him to meet me after school at the busses. Hopefully he would be there.

We didn't talk again for the rest of the day, that was until after school at the bus stop. I hid behind a bush. He called my name, what the hell. I pulled him behind it and we stared at each other for a minute, then I spoke, "Umm... I don't know how to say this. But... I think I love you."

He replied with, "I think I do too, when I saw you this morning, at the gas station, I fell for you." He noticed me, wow, I really do love him.

What happened next felt automatic, we both went in and our... lips, touched, we... kissed! Kissed! It was amazing. I was disappointed when we parted, Alex explained why he stoped, "I have to get on the bus, see you soon! Oh... and love you!"

"Love you too!" I ran home.

"Hey honey, how was school?" It was my mother, she is a nice woman.

"Amazing," I replied, "I found a turnable and we are dating."

_**Sorry for early update guys! Just watch out for chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PIE here! I decided to upload 2 chapters today! Enjoy!**_

_**Alex's POV**_

I made up that excuse, I was just too embarrassed to keep kissing. It was my first kiss though. I blushed at the thought.

It all happened way too fast. In the matter of seconds, I was walking to my mom's boyfriend's house, a car drove by, then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I've been shot. "CLAIRE!" I screamed.

_**Claire's POV**_

"Alex?" That's what I said when I heard a voice that sounded like his. A little down the road maybe. I ran outside to check.

I heard crying down the road, 1/4 mile down it maybe? I used my vampire speed to run the sound quickly. When I got there, I saw Alex on the ground, crying and laying in a puddle of his own blood.

It took all of my strength to not suck him dry all at once. My fangs still lengthened though. I walked up to him to speak to him.

_**Alex's POV**_

Claire? She's actually here? Wait, are those fangs? Nevermind that, I tried to speak to her as she walked to me. "Cl...aire, he...lp me..."

She spoke, "Alex, I'm a vampire, you are a turnable, I can save you..."

"H...ow"

"By drinking your blood, you are one of a kind, someone that turns into a vampire when they are bitten."

"F...ine, b...ut onl...y if it sa... ves me..."

_**Claire's POV**_

I leaned down next to him, opened my mouth, and stuck my fangs in his neck. He tasted amazing. I took out my fangs and carried him to my house.

_**Alex's POV**_

I passed out on the road but, now that I've awakened, I'm in a bed, a girls bed. Where am I? Then it all came back, getting shot, Claire coming, her telling me she's a... vampire and passing out. Someone came in the room, it was Claire and what seemed to be her mom.

Claire spoke first, "Alex, I called your mom and you are staying here tonight. And no, she doesn't know about you getting shot."

Then I asked, "What was that about me being a... turnable?"

It means that you are a vampire, Alex, that's why I bit you."

_**Sorry for another cliffhanger guys! Watch for chapter 4!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**PIE here and welcome to chapter 4 of this fantastic story. Don't forget rewiew!**_

_**Alex's POV**_

"I'm a what?" I know what heard but what is going on!

"You're a vampire Alex, you have to listen to us or you won't live long like us." This was Claire's mom.

"Just how old are you guys?"

"Well, Claire here is 153 years old and I'm 187 years old. Now listen to what Claire has to say."

_**Claire's POV**_

God damn! Why do I gave to tell him the rules and what we can do? Well, let's get this over with... "Alex, now that you are a vampire I shall explain the do's and don't's. First of all, all the things you see on TV are false, we can be in the sun, we can eat, even though I don't and we don't have to worry about garlic, it's all myth. You do on the other hand can run super fast, have enhanced senses and your body will look fit as well. Oh, and one more thing, you haven't fully turned yet, that part will come in about in hour, I will stay here and watch you." I tried to keep a strait face knowing the pain he's going to be in.

_**Alex's POV**_

"Okay, thanks." That was all I could say to her, I was too busy about the fit body she explained. Deciding to look under the blankets I could see what was no longer fat, but a slim body and six pack, I also felt considerably stronger.

It has been about an hour, Claire was here still, keeping an eye on me. That was about when I felt a terrible pain in my stomach and upper jaw. "AHH!" was all I could get out before I felt what felt like fangs grow in, painful. I looked over at Claire to see her horrified face, then my stomach felt like it was dying, I held it to help the pain. It was recreating itself for blood consumption.

Once the horrible pain was gone, Claire was walking into the room with a cup of red liquid. Blood I presume? "Drink this..." she told me, "it's blood." I put the glass up to my nose and sniffed it, it smelled amazing, making my canines enlongen into sharp fangs, I felt them, very sharp.

"Drink it." she told me. I did so, some of the best stuff I've had, I wanted more, and fast. So I jumped out the window...

_**Well, another chapter done! See you soon for chapter 5 of, A Vampire and Me! Don't forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow! It's been a while... well anyways PIE here and welcome to chapter 5 of A Vampire and Me. Chapters will also have names from now on.**_

_**Chapter 5; This is Who I Am.**_

_**Alex's POV**_

I am a vampire, a hungry vampire and I will find food. This was the first thing I thought when I jumped out of Claire's window. But... ignoring the hunger, I started to test my limits.

I found a car, I tried to pick it up I found that I can pick half of it off the ground but not much more. Then was to test my speed, I was going to run a mile and see my time. I ran and while I ran I counted my time. I reached a mile and 48 seconds, holy crap! I'm not even tired.

I was now looking for my meal but, something caught my attention. It was my reflection, I was shirtless, probably to see remove the bullet from my chest. But something was different, I was ripped, I had noticeable muscles and a six pack, explains the car. My legs were of nice strength as well, explains the speed. Or, like Claire's, just a perfect body, no doubt it wasn't.

That was when I smelled my meal, a female, my age, she looked familiar but, my vamp senses kicked in, I looked back at the mirror, I had blood red eyes and long fangs. I ran at her...

_**Claire's POV**_

"Alex!?" Was I could yell before smelling blood, my fangs lengthend at the smell. I followed the smell to see Alex, draining a female. Shit! This is what I was trying to prevent. But... I failed, failed. "Alex?"

_**Alex's POV**_

"Alex?" I heard my name, softly, in the back of my mind. I snapped to my senses. "Claire!?"

"What have you done Alex?!" I looked down, it was Natalie, a girl in my class, dead on the ground.

"I lost myself Claire! I couldn't take the pain any longer! I was hungry Claire..."

"I know, it happens but, next time, ask for a glass first, we only hunt on weekends. That's tomorrow and the next day, don't worry..."

"I'm not worried, I just need to get used to me new self. This is who I am."

_**Well chapter 5 is done! Come soon to see chapter 6; School with Two Vampires! Please review this story and tell me how you like it. PIE out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another update. I plan to keep updating the story once a week now and stick to it, not upload for almost a month. Enjoy chapter 6!**_

_**Chapter 6: School With Vampires**_

_**Alex's POV**_

I woke up in a bed, Claire's again. Then it all came back, the hunger, the eyes, the... bloody body... my doing...

"Alex?" It was Claire. She sounded like it was something important.

"Yes Claire?"

"You do realize it's 7:15am right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's Monday, idiot, get ready for school."

"Crap! Ok thanks!"

...

The walk to school was ok. Well, it was until we got there...

"Hey Alex!" "Buddy" "Wow!" It was my friends. And I could guess what that wow was about. No doubt my random muscle and strength. Know that I was fat the Friday before.

"Hey Alex, is that real?" My other friends looked at me with confused faces asking the same question.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" As if I already didn't know.

"That's impossible, you can't get that fit and muscular over a time period of 3 frieking days!

"Want proof, arm wrestle anybody?"

"I will!" That was my friend Shepard, but everybody calls him Sheptard. He "was" the strongest in our group.

We got positioned and ready and Brach yelled, "Go!" It was no struggle and I won in a heartbeat.(Pun unintended) "I wasn't ready rematch!" So we did and Branch said, "Go!" I won again.

"Hey Alex," it was Claire, "come sit with me please." She sounded lonely.

"Alright," I said, "I'll be there in a second.

"Thanks!" She said with a smile on her face. She walked back to her table.

"Was that..." I already knew what he was going to say so I answered him. "Yes it is Claire, and she's my girlfriend."

"No way!" All my friends said at once.

"Yes, she is an I'm going now." I started to walk to Claire's table when my friends sparked a new conversation without me. This is how it started, "Did you hear about what happened to Natalie?"

I almost threw up my last meal AKA blood upon hearing that. I tried to forget it as I sat down next to Claire. We talked about the homework we didn't do. For certain reasons we all know about.

The rest of the went fine, until I got to the bus area. I was walking when something hit me like a wall, it was the smell of blood. Someone was bleeding. My fangs lengthened and I felt my eyes change to their blood red color. I hid in a bush so no one could see me.

I came out of the bush as the last bus left the area. I looked at the time, 3:45. Wow, time can really pass if you're protecting the hugest secret ever! I ran home.

It was 4:01 when I got home, no one was there, good thing. I went inside and saw someone's hair. I went to see who it was and it was Claire. "How did you get here?!"

"I wanted to see your house, your mom gave me the address, you hungry?"

"Yeah kind of." She got into a red bag and pulled out a blood bag. I took it immediately and drank it all. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now can I see the rest of your house?"

"Yeah follow me." I showed her my house and when we went outside for her to go home she said, "You know I love you."

"Yeah I do too." The next thing was unexpected, she pulled me in for a long, loving kiss. "See ya" I mumbled after the kiss.

"It's ok there always tomorrow." I smiled at her words and she started her run home.

_**Finally another chapter done! Keep an eye out for Chapter 7: The Visitor. PIE out!**_


End file.
